3 Revenge
by miss37
Summary: Jim Kirk and his crew stop at Pacifica for a much-needed shore leave. However, they do not know that their vacation will be turned to chaos when an arch enemy is released to take his revenge. Can they defeat him again?
1. Chapter 1

3 REVENGE

A STAR TREK STORY

 **JUANELL HOPPER**

Jim Kirk and his crew stop at Pacifica for a much-needed shore leave. However, they do not know that their vacation will be turned to chaos when an arch enemy is released to take his revenge. Can they defeat him again?

He only had one goal as he walked into the Starfleet storage warehouse. It was his only hope. They had tried everything, and nothing had worked. He had read all about James T. Kirk's miraculous recovery, and about a little girl who had suddenly gotten well from a disease that would have certainly killed her. All he wanted was to get a blood sample. If he could just get a blood sample, it would be all he needed. In order to do that, he had to wake him up. It had taken him months to work his way into having clearance to even enter the storage warehouse, but now he was in. The storage warehouse was full of odds and ends that had been found or taken. He was only interested in one area of the place, but he had to be very careful not to be caught. He, Commander Jeffrey Stone, would never have thought of committing a burglary or an act of treason…but this was the life of his wife. All he wanted was for her to be well and this was his only chance.

Stone wheeled the cryotube out of the warehouse and out a back door which led to a little-used catwalk. He would take the cryotube down in the freight elevator which was not being used this time of night. Since he made out the schedules for everyone, he knew when the right time was to put his plan in motion. He would get this cryotube out to a private area and thaw its occupant out enough to get a blood sample.

As Stone arrived at his destination, he made sure no one was around before he unloaded his precious cargo. He moved it into the warehouse that was now empty. He had learned how to activate the thawing process by studying all the information he had access to. It was necessary for the warehouse to know all about the cryotubes in case of an emergency. He now needed that knowledge as he activated the thawing process which took all of ten minutes to complete. He had waited this long, he could wait ten more minutes…but he would only be waiting eight so that the occupant would not be totally thawed.

When the thawing process reached eight minutes, Stone tried to stop it, but it could not be stopped…the cryotube was malfunctioning. His eyes widened as he saw the man in the cryotube open his eyes. How could he be awake? He was not supposed to be able to wake up until he was given an injection.

Suddenly, the being in the cryotube let out a yell of rage and put his fist through the viewport. Stone was stunned and surprised as he backed up. Khan…that's what his name was. Khan. He had heard that this being was invincible. He was a warrior…a superman.

Khan finally sat up and jumped out of the cryotube facing the one who had awakened him. "Where are they?" Khan asked.

Stone was so stunned, he could not answer him. Khan came toward him and grabbed him by the throat and shoved him against the wall. "I will ask you again," he said menacingly. "Where are they?"

"Where is who?" Stone asked.

Khan leaned close to him. "James Kirk and Spock! I want to know where they are."

"Captain Kirk? He and Spock are on a deep space mission. They've been in space for a little more than three years."

Khan narrowed his eyes. "Why have you awakened me?" he asked.

Stone swallowed hard. "I just wanted to save my wife's life," he said.

"Why should I help you? I was betrayed by Admiral Marcus…and then by Kirk!"

"I just wanted a blood sample."

Khan glared at him a moment. "I will give you what you want, but you must do something for me. Find out where they are. I will have my revenge on them."

"I know they're in deep space, on a five year mission."

"Find out where and I will give you what you want."

Stone just stared at Khan a moment. "I'll find out," he said with a nod. "Where will I find you?"

" _I_ will find you."

Suddenly, Khan let him go and then he was out the door before Stone could say anything. What had he done? He had released an angry madman into the universe, and he wanted to take vengeance on Kirk? For what? He had to get the cryotube back to the warehouse.

Stone took the tube back and put it back into the warehouse. He had doctored the surveillance cameras and now he had to find out where James Kirk and Spock were with the Enterprise. They were used to trouble anyway. From what he had heard, Jim Kirk was prone to getting into trouble and always seemed to find his way out. He was sure it would be better if Khan was not on Earth.

Jim Kirk stood in the gymnasium on the Enterprise. "You're going to teach me to do what?" he asked.

"I am going to teach you better self-defense moves, Captain," Spock replied. "As you know, Vulcans are taught many fighting techniques and defense techniques."

Jim scowled at that a moment. "Is this going to involve any pain to my anatomy?"

"Perhaps, but the best trainer is learning from experience. Is it not?"

"If pain is a teacher, I've learned all I want to learn. I want out of its class."

"If one does not face the actuality of being injured, how can one fight the consequences of not learning self-defense? You just showed your dislike of pain, so it is logical that if you faced the possibility of being in real pain, you would fight harder and learn the techniques more thoroughly."

Jim frowned at that statement. "I know that makes sense somewhere," he said.

"It makes perfect sense, Captain. If you would just try to see the logic in learning from experience."

"I know the logic of learning from experience, but I don't think I have ever learned anything good from pain."

"You learned that it is unpleasant."

"Very."

"Therefore, it will be much easier to teach you to avoid it."

"How much pain am I going to be in?" Jim asked. "And when you call me _captain_ it means you're trying to bribe me."

"I do not use such techniques, Jim. My calling you captain is purely out of respect for your position."

Jim thought he might as well not argue with a Vulcan. "Okay, Spock. What do you want to teach me? And before you start, I want to say, don't use a Vulcan pinch on me."

"I would like to teach you how to use the technique yourself."

"You've already tried to teach me that before, Spock. I just don't get it."

"Captain, you have not truly tried to learn the technique."

"Why don't you just teach me how to resist it?"

"That is impossible, Captain."

They stood facing each other for a moment. "The first thing I will teach you is how to break a choke hold," Spock said.

Jim took a deep breath. "I think I need to know that," he said. "People usually try to choke me to death…even you."

"I am sorry about that, Jim."

"Forget it. That was years ago anyway."

Spock suddenly grabbed Jim by the throat. "Now, what do you do if I grab you like this?" he asked.

"Gag," Jim replied.

"Captain, you are not being serious." Spock tightened his fingers slightly to make Jim uncomfortable.

"Hey."

Jim grabbed his wrists. "That is not the way to break a choke hold," Spock informed him. He let go of Jim's neck.

Jim rubbed his neck. "Don't choke me."

Spock stepped back a step. "Choke me," he said.

"What?"

"Choke me. I will show you the proper way to break a choke hold."

"Come on, Spock. Can't you just tell me?"

"Captain…"

"Okay. Okay. Experience."

Jim took a deep breath and blew it out and then he grabbed Spock around the neck. Spock moved so quickly, Jim did not know what happened, but he was suddenly in a choke hold with Spock's arm around his neck from behind. "Okay, so how did you do that?" Jim asked.

Spock released him and Jim turned around and looked at him. "You see?" Spock asked. "Now that you have seen what can be done, you are interested."

"Yeah, so how did you do it?" Jim asked. "It was too fast for me to actually see what you did."

"When one is defending one's self, they must be fast in order to have the element of surprise on their side."

"Right."

"Moving quickly gives your opponent no time to think of how to retaliate."

Jim nodded, but Spock still thought he looked unsure of himself. "One must also have confidence is their skills," he said.

Spock stood in a fighting stance, and Jim instantly crouched himself. "You have the instinct to fight," Spock said. "You also need the skills."

"Are you saying that I don't know how to fight?" Jim asked.

Spock considered that only a moment. "Yes."

"I resent that. I've been in plenty of fights."

"Not many of which you have won."

Jim scowled. "Well…why does that matter now?"

Just then, Bones came into the room dressed in his gym clothes. "Oh, I guess I'm right on time," he said. "Are you two finally so at odds that you're going to fight?"

"No, he's going to teach me how to defend myself," Jim said. "And how to fight."

"Fight? You ought to be an expert at that by now."

"But not at winning fights," Spock said.

"Hey, don't criticize my fighting skills," Jim said.

"How can one criticize something that does not exist?"

Bones laughed out loud at that. Jim wondered if he had ever heard Bones laugh since he knew him. "I must be the ship joke if you can get him to laugh," Jim declared.

"Hey, I laugh to myself plenty of times," Bone said. "I just don't recall any of them right now."

Spock had not moved out of his fighting stance so Jim crouched again and faced him. "Okay, so what are we doing first?" he asked.

"I will attempt to show you how to get out of a choke hold," Spock replied.

"Just don't choke me."

Spock suddenly grabbed Jim and soon had him down on the mat on his back and had him in a choke hold. Bones came over there and looked down at Jim. "Well, that was fast," he said.

Jim wanted to make a retort to that but at the moment, he could not. "Use your hands," Spock said. "You will not be able to pull someone's arms or hands loose when they are choking you. Their focus is on squeezing your neck. You must attack the face or other areas of the body to reduce the grip on your neck."

"How can I do that?" Jim said and gagged slightly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Captain, you are in training, and the doctor is present."

Bones was standing and watching with his arms folded and one of his hands on his chin as though he were very interested in the situation.

Spock let go of Jim's neck for a moment. "You are not concentrating," Spock said.

"It's hard to concentrate when someone has you in a choke hold," Jim replied. "And he's standing there staring like he's a spectator."

"That is precisely why you must learn to focus even when you are in grave danger. The ability to think and act while in this situation will serve you in the future, Captain."

"Okay, Spock."

"You better cooperate, Jim. He's liable to choke you to death before you learn it," Bones declared.

"Doctor, I have no intention of inflicting any harm on the captain," Spock said, and then put his hands around Jim's neck again. "Concentrate, Jim. You must use momentum. Do not think of being choked, think of how to get away."

Jim thought about what Spock was saying and realized what he meant. How could he do that without inflicting harm on Spock? "This isn't working," Jim said.

"Do not worry about hurting me," Spock said. "Defend yourself!"

Jim gagged as Spock squeezed a little tighter. Jim shook his head and Spock let him go. He just looked at the captain. "I don't want to do any of the things to you that I'm thinking of doing," Jim said gasping for air.

"But you did see what I mean."

"Yes. Now, let me up."

Spock stood up and pulled Jim up. "We will try something less violent, Captain," Spock said.

Jim rubbed his neck. "Thanks. I would like to do something that doesn't require me being choked."

"Very well."

By the time he left the gymnasium, Jim thought he had several bruises, but he thought he had given a few to Spock too…at least, he hoped he had. He thought maybe he had learned a few things too. He went and got a shower and got his uniform on.

Jim went to the Bridge and sat down in his chair. "Where are we, Mister Sulu?" he asked.

"We are almost to Pacifica, Captain," Sulu replied.

"Lay in a course. Shore leave sure sounds good right now."

"It does, Captain."

Pacifica was an ocean planet, and had the most beautiful beaches in the galaxy. Most of the crew of the Enterprise had never been there, but they had learned about the planet, and it was a common stopover for Federation ships for shore leave. They would be spending a week there.

Jim was glad they would be having shore leave on a planet that was controlled by the Federation this time. It would be a chance for them all to relax. Of course, he would be tied up in meetings part of the time, but at least he would have his feet on the ground with real gravity. Not that he did not like being in space, or that he did not love the Enterprise, but it got very monotonous at times.

Spock came onto the Bridge as they had Pacifica on the view screen. He stood beside Jim with his hands behind his back. "Perhaps this will be a week that you will not have to worry about fighting, Jim," Spock remarked.

"I hope so," Jim replied. "I'll be tied up in meetings some of the time but at least I'll get to walk on a beach and maybe even swim."

"I will be glad to attend some of the meetings in your place, and attend with you, if you wish, Captain."

"Are you telling me that you're not going to the beach with Uhura and see her in a bikini or something?"

Spock was silent for a moment. "I am sure I will. However, I am not required to spend the whole time on the beach. You should not have to bear the whole burden of business."

"Thank you, Spock."

Bones came onto the Bridge next. He looked out the viewport at the planet. "It's going to be good to be on a planet for a while," he declared.

"But?" Jim inquired.

"But what?"

"Oh come on. There must be something sticking in that doctor's brain of yours."

"Well, it is a strange world. Might get sunburn and could step on some sea shell that turns out to be a poisonous blue-bottle-like creature that secretes an instant death."

"I knew you could think of something, Bones."

"Maybe they have giant jellyfish that eat humans instead of fish."

"Doctor, I am certain that if such a creature existed on this planet, we would know about it," Spock said. "Since this planet is controlled by the Federation, there is much information about it. I have studied the planet, and there is no such danger to us while we are on this planet."

"There's always something," Bones said, not willing to give up his dire outlook about strange worlds.

Jim smiled at Bones' cynicism. "Captain, we're being hailed," Uhura said.

"On screen," Jim replied.

Jim stood up as Admiral Gary Carson appeared on the view screen. "Captain Kirk," he said with his commanding voice.

"Admiral," Jim replied. "It's good to see you, Sir."

"So you're getting tired of space and ready for shore leave."

"Not tired of space, Sir, just needing a little rest."

"I'm sending you the coordinates now, Captain. I'll see you when you land."

"Thank you, Sir."

The transmission ended. Jim thought he would never stop being nervous about talking to admirals and high officials. He looked at Spock. "Well, you know where I'll be when we disembark," Jim said.

"I will accompany you, Captain," Spock replied.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome."

It was dark…so dark, in fact, that he could hardly see anything, but he had received a message to meet Khan out there in the alley behind the hospital that he spent so much time in. Stone stood there almost shivering as it was cold.

"Do you have the information?"

Stone almost gasped as he realized Khan was standing right beside him, and he had not even heard him walk up there. He could see Khan's pale skin in the dim light, his narrowed blue eyes staring coldly at him. "Yes," he said and swallowed hard. "Do you have the sample?"

"I will not give you what you want until you give me what I want. I have learned never to trust a human."

"The Enterprise is on Pacifica for a week of shore leave…a vacation."

"And you are certain of this?"

"Yes. I found out from the computer system that keeps track of all the ships."

Khan just stared at him coldly for a moment. "I will give you what you want," he said, and gave Stone a vial. "If you betray me, I will hunt you down, and I will make you die the most painful death that I can inflict upon you."

Stone swallowed hard. "I won't."

"See that you don't."

Khan turned and was gone as quickly as he appeared. Stone was still nervous after that encounter. He knew Khan was dangerous, but he looked at the vial of blood in his hand. It would cure her. He hurried into the hospital, and forgot about the terror he had released on the universe…on Jim Kirk.

The Enterprise moved into its slip at the dock. Jim sighed as the door that led "out" of the ship opened. They walked out into a building that looked a lot like a big train station, but it was more like a space port. He watched as the crew scattered in different directions. He knew they were all looking forward to getting to spend time having fun rather than on duty. He, however, had to put business before pleasure.

Spock walked up beside Jim. "Are you ready for the meeting, Captain?" he asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be, Spock," Jim replied. "At least we get to walk in the sun on the way to another building."

Just then, a Starfleet officer walked up to Jim and saluted. "Captain Kirk, Sir, I am here to escort you to Admiral Carson's office," he said.

"Oh. Thank you."

"This way, Sir. I have a transport waiting for you."

"A transport?"

"Yes sir."

"And you are?"

"Ensign John McCoy."

Jim scowled. "McCoy?" he asked.

"Yes sir."

"John?" someone said.

Jim and Spock looked around to see Bones coming up behind them, and looked surprised, if not bewildered. "How did you get here?" Bones asked.

"I was assigned here," John answered still standing at attention. "I am a member of Starfleet."

Jim looked at Bones. "Are you two related?" he asked.

"Yes," Bones answered. "He's my younger brother."

Jim looked at John, and thought he could definitely see the resemblance now. "I've heard about you," he said.

"We have _all_ heard about you, Captain Kirk," John replied.

Jim just stared at him a moment, wondering if that was a snide remark. "Hey, just watch how you talk to my captain," Bones said. "He's also my friend."

"I have great admiration for Captain Kirk."

Jim was not sure what to say next. "Well, let's get going," he said. "The sooner I get there, the sooner I get out of that meeting."

Spock and Bones followed Jim to the transport, and John opened the door for him. Spock got in next, and Bones stopped a moment to look at John. "It's good to see you," Bones said.

John smiled slightly. "You too, _older_ brother."

"I'm not that much older."

John's smile widened. "How about a game of beach volleyball?"

"You're on."

"I'll see you at seventeen-hundred hours."

"You better be ready."

"Don't worry. I'm always ready for you."

Bones rolled his eyes and got into the transport. Jim and Spock looked at him. "I wasn't expecting to see your brother here," Jim said.

"Neither was I," Bones replied.

"Beach volleyball, huh?"

"Well, what else do you play on an ocean world?"

"You didn't have to come with us, you know," Jim said.

"Why not?" Bones asked.

"Don't say there's nothing to do on this world."

"I can't say I'm in much of a mood of having fun."

"You just need to relax."

They soon arrived at the Starfleet headquarters where Admiral Carson's office was located. It was like most Starfleet buildings, Jim thought. It was mostly gray except for the monitors and electronics that went along with it, and dimly lit. He would be glad to get out of here and be in some natural, bright light for a change, and feel warmth from it.

Ensign McCoy opened the door for Jim as he got out of the transport. "Right this way, Captain Kirk," he said.

Jim wondered why he had to be so formal, but he supposed he would feel like he had to be when he got into that admiral's office. He made sure his gray dress uniform was straight as he walked. He thought the ensign was making him more nervous than he would have been if he were alone. He looked at Spock who was walking, looking straight ahead. Jim never demanded such formality when they were on the ship, although the crew always respected him as the captain.

They soon arrived at the admiral's office. Ensign McCoy stood even straighter as he entered the office. "Admiral Carson, Captain James Kirk has arrived," he said.

"Thank you, Ensign," Carson replied. "You're dismissed."

John left, not without a grin at his brother. Bones thought he might be looking forward to playing a game of beach volleyball. He thought there might even be some pretty women out there to watch. His thoughts were interrupted as they entered the admiral's office.

"Captain Kirk," Carson said as he came around the desk.

"Admiral," Jim replied. "It's good to see you, Sir."

"I'm glad to see you in one piece, Captain. From all I've heard, you've caused quite a stir out in deep space."

Jim was not sure what to say to that. He had always been known as a reckless one. He did not think he was so reckless now. "I wouldn't say I've caused a stir, Sir. I suppose I've left my mark."

"At ease, Captain." Admiral Carson. "So, are you still so enthused about space after more than three years?"

"It does get monotonous at times, Sir, but that's why we're here."

"A little shore leave."

"Yes sir."

Carson stood in front of Jim. "There is a mission that I would like you to undertake when you leave here," he said. "It's a diplomatic mission."

Jim hoped it did not involve him trying to negotiate with stubborn beings who did not want to cooperate. Carson looked at Spock and Bones. "They don't have to be here, Captain," he said. "They can go on and enjoy their shore leave. You can explain the mission to them later."

Jim looked at them. "Sir, they're here because they wanted to be," he said.

"You don't have any reason to be nervous. You don't need your friends here." Carson looked at the other two. "You're dismissed."

Spock knew there was no need to argue, and it would not be wise to. "Yes sir," he said.

Bones and Spock left the office. "Well, that was kinda rude," Bones said. "Is that a nice way of kicking us out?"

"Obviously, he wants to speak to Jim about something that he does not want us to hear," Spock replied.

"Like what? He tells us everything anyway."

"I am not certain what he would tell Jim that he would not want us to hear."

"So, are we going to hang around here and wait for him so he can tell us right away or are we going on to the beach and wait till later?"

"Either way, I am certain that we will learn what he did not want us to hear."

Bones pulled at the collar of his dress uniform. "I got into this thing for nothing," he said. "Looks like they could figure out how to make a uniform that didn't choke you or itch you to death."

Spock thought Bones could always think of something to complain about. "Doctor, I believe that it is not the uniform, but it is your feelings about wearing it that cause your discomfort," he said.

"Are you saying it's all in my head?"

"Precisely."

"Thanks a lot. I think I'm going to get out of this thing and go to the beach. I'll find Jim later."

"Have fun, Doctor."

"Later."

Spock sat on a bench outside the admiral's office to wait for Jim. He had thought Jim was a little nervous about meeting the admiral, and he was not certain of the reason. He could not think of anything that would warrant discipline. Their last mission had not gone quite as planned…of course, but it had turned out well.


	2. Chapter 2

Khan stood in a lonely, barren deserted area of the West. He had managed to get the parts he needed to build a teleportation device much like the one he had used before. This time, he would have to go much farther, and it would take several jumps…but one thing was certain, he would find Jim Kirk, and where Kirk was, Spock would be.

As far as Khan knew, Spock had blown up his entire crew, and he would make him pay for that…

Jim breathed a sigh of relief when he finally got out of Admiral Carson's office. Spock stood up from his bench. "Captain, is everything okay?" he asked.

Jim looked at him. "Let's get out of here," Jim said.

They headed out of the building. "Is there a problem, Captain?" Spock asked.

"No," Jim answered. "Yes. I don't know."

"There either is a problem or there is not. What did the admiral have to say that he did not want the doctor and myself to hear?"

"They're sending us on a diplomatic mission after we leave here, and that involves transporting a bunch of dignitaries to a summit."

"That should not be too difficult, Captain."

"Oh really? We're going to have a bunch of hostile, stubborn species on our ship who may or may not get along. You don't think that's a problem?"

Jim stopped as they got outside. "Oh, and by the way, one of them is your father." He smiled as he could even see the surprise on Spock's face. "See? I knew that would get you."

"Why is that a problem?" Spock asked.

"I don't know. Maybe it isn't. I just don't want them arguing and fighting aboard my ship."

"I do not believe my father would engage in such childish behavior."

"There's even a Tellurite and an Andorian among them. What do you think about that?"

"Captain, I am certain that the Federation would not have us transport unreasonable, hostile beings who would cause an incident aboard the ship."

"You could be right. So, where did Bones go?"

"I believe he was heading for the beach."

"I think that's where I'm heading too."

As they were leaving the building, they met up with John McCoy again. "Captain, this is your personal transport while you're here on Pacifica," he said. "I can take you to your designated quarters and anywhere you wish."

"I assume Commander Spock here and my entire crew have somewhere to stay?"

"Yes sir. You are all assigned to the guest complex."

"Well, I guess I can't argue with that. Lead the way, Ensign."

They got into the transport and were soon on their way. Jim leaned back on the seat. "I'm so glad I don't have any more meetings to attend today," he said.

"Why did the Admiral send us out?"

"I don't know. I think he just wanted to seem like he was in charge or something."

"I never thought he was not."

"Maybe he felt outnumbered. Right now, I want to forget everything except relaxing."

"I will attempt to find Lieutenant Uhura. She is expecting me."

"Well, good luck."

They soon arrived at the complex that was to be their home while they were on the planet. Jim thought most things looked very stale. Everything was the same color and sometimes, he wished there was variety. He would have some variety today as he would be getting something to wear down to that beach.

Jim stepped into his quarters which was quite extensive. He thought they must want him to feel important because Ensign McCoy had specifically taken him to his quarters. It was definitely like an apartment. "Please let me know if you need anything, Captain," McCoy said.

"What are you? My personal valet?" Jim asked.

"Yes sir."

Jim was surprised at that answer. "I didn't realize I would have a personal valet while I was here. Anyway, I want to get something to wear to the beach."

"If you tell me your sizes, Sir, I can…"

"Uh, no. I would rather get my own clothes. Thank you."

"We can go whenever you're ready, Sir."

"I'll let you know."

McCoy left the room, and Jim looked around the apartment that would be his home for a week. He went into the bedroom and just flopped on the bed. He was glad there was no protocol for how he had to lie down. Right now, he just wanted to sleep until he could not sleep anymore.

Spock had found Nyota Uhura's quarters and rang the door chime. She soon came to the door. "It's about time you got here," she said.

"I was not certain that you would be here," Spock replied. "I will not be involved in anymore meetings today, although I cannot say I was involved in the previous one."

"So what do you want to do first?"

"I am open to suggestions."

Uhura smiled. "You always are." She looked at his dress uniform. "You're not going to wear that while we're here, are you?"

"I have not had time to acquire different attire for this planet."

"Well, that's where we'll go first then."

Uhura came out of her apartment and she was dressed in an orange sundress that looked quite lovely on her. "If I might say, you look quite beautiful," Spock said.

"Why thank you," Uhura replied.

"You are welcome."

As they were walking down the hallway, they came to the captain's apartment where Ensign McCoy stood outside the door. "Are you to stay with the captain the entire time he is here?" Spock asked.

"Yes sir," McCoy answered. "I am his personal valet while he is here."

"I assume he is in."

"Yes sir. He said he would let me know when he is ready to go out again."

Spock thought this guy was a lot different than his older brother. Just then, Bones came around the corner. He was dressed in beach attire and carrying a volleyball. "So, where's Jim?" he asked.

"I assume he is in his apartment," Spock answered.

"Well, let's get him up then."

Bones pushed the door chime before anyone could protest about it…

Jim was relaxed on the bed and almost asleep when he heard the door chime. He groaned as he turned over. "Go away," he said, but he heard the chime again. He thought he just might stun whoever was at that door as he got up.

Bones rang the door chime again and then the door slid open. Jim stared at him with sleepy eyes. "Bones, don't ring that chime again," he said. "What do you want?"

"We're about to hit the beach," Bones said. "Aren't you coming?"

"If I was, you would know it."

"Aw, come on. Don't tell me you're going to sleep now."

"Bones, what is a vacation for?" Jim asked with his eyes closed and leaning on the door entrance. "To do whatever you feel like doing. Right now, I feel like sleeping."

"I guess that meeting must have been more boring than we thought. I guess I'll see you later."

Jim nodded and then looked at the other three outside his door, as Bones walked away. "Do you guys always stand outside people's doors?" he asked and closed the door.

"Let's go," Uhura said to Spock.

Spock looked at John McCoy. "Are you also the valet for the entire crew?" he asked.

"No. Only the captain," McCoy answered.

Spock turned back to Uhura. "I suppose that means that you and I will have to find our own way," he said.

"That's fine with me," Uhura replied.

When Jim woke up later, he felt more rested. He stretched as he got up and walked into the front lounging area of the apartment. He definitely wanted to explore the planet. It was a beautiful world and as he looked out the window, he could see the ocean. It was a deep blue color and it rolled and waved like any other ocean he had seen.

Jim left the apartment and Ensign McCoy was still standing there. "I'm ready to go now," Jim said.

"Anywhere you like, Captain," McCoy replied.

"Right now, I want some beach attire."

"I know just the place, Captain."

"Lead on."

Jim wondered if everyone else was down at the beach now, but he supposed he would find out soon. However, there were many beaches on this planet so he might not even see everyone who was from the Enterprise the whole week. He just hoped they would stay out of trouble.

Jim arrived at the beach wearing a tank top and shorts. He grabbed his beach bag and then looked at Ensign McCoy. "You're dismissed, Ensign," he said. "Now, go do something fun."

"Just call me if you need anything, Captain," McCoy replied.

"I will. Now go."

Jim certainly did not want him following him all the time like he was his servant. He looked out at that ocean and could not help but smile. "Nothing but fun and relaxing for a whole week," he said to himself.

He started out toward the beach and then he heard someone say, "Captain!"

Jim almost grimaced. Sometimes he wished everyone did not know he was the captain. He turned around and was surprised to see Carol Marcus. She was definitely not wearing a Starfleet uniform today. "Doctor Marcus?"

Carol smiled. "Please just call me Carol while we're on vacation," she said.

"Oh. You're on vacation too?"

"Why else do you come to Pacifica?"

"I don't know. I have a lot of meetings to attend while I'm here."

"But you're not attending now, I assume."

"No. I was just about to discover this beach. Shall we?"

"It would be my pleasure."

They walked out onto the beach and found a spot to lay their beach towels. "So how have you been?" Jim asked.

"I can't complain," Carol replied. "How is your deep space mission?"

Jim considered that. "It's complicated sometimes, boring sometimes, and…well, it's space. You don't have to worry about running out of places to go."

"Jim!" someone called.

Jim looked to see Bones coming that way. "Where you been all this time?" Bones asked as he walked over to them.

"I was tired," Jim said. "You remember Doctor Marcus."

Bones looked at her. "Of course. How could I forget someone who saved me from being blown to bits with a torpedo?"

Carol smiled. "It's good to see you again, Doctor McCoy."

"Lovely as always."

"What did you want, Bones?" Jim asked.

"You want to play a game of beach volleyball?" Bones asked as he tossed the ball into the air. "I wanta practice my game before I have to play against my brother again."

"I'm not exactly a professional, Bones."

"Come on. Even the lovely doctor can join us. I'd rather look at her than you anyway."

"Good."

Jim looked at Carol. "Would you like to join us?" he asked.

"I'd love to," she replied.

They followed Bones over to the sports area and the volleyball net. "Hey, maybe we should go over there and lift weights," Jim said as he could see the beachside weight room.

"I'd just as soon not. I'm not a buff guy."

"Neither am I but I work out."

"Let's just do this."

Jim got over on his side of the net and put his shades on. "You know, I used to be pretty good at this," Bones declared. "Usually when I went on vacations, I went to the beach since there are no beaches in Kentucky."

"Trust me, there are none in Iowa either," Jim said.

"There's nothing in Iowa except corn."

"Hey. I resent that. They have plenty of corn in Kentucky too."

"To feed all those prized thoroughbred horses."

"No, to make all that booze."

"Must have took that much to keep you supplied before you joined Starfleet."

Jim crouched. "Alright, let's get this game started," he said.

"Gladly. Just watch out."

Khan was on a barren moon as he was on his way across the galaxy. He could not jump all the way to Pacifica in one jump but he was making several short jumps, as he did when he made his way to Kronos. This time, he only had one goal in mind and that was vengeance on Jim Kirk and Spock. They had destroyed his crew, and then had even used his blood to save Jim Kirk, and that was after he had betrayed him onboard Admiral Marcus' ship. Well, he had put him out of his misery right in front of his daughter. He would arrive at Pacifica in about three days, and that would be more than enough time for him to find Jim Kirk. He would interrupt his happy vacation.

Jim thought he had ate sand while he played that volleyball game. He had definitely chomped down on grit. Now, he stood at the edge of the water looking out at that ocean that seemed to be higher than the land he stood on. Natural gravity was an amazing thing. He was about to go for a swim.

Spock was walking along the beach with Uhura. She had talked him into at least wearing shorts and a tank top. "It seems that we are going to have a long and lasting relationship," Spock said. "I cannot imagine my life without you anymore."

Uhura was surprised at that statement. "I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said."

"I realize that you like to know how I feel about our relationship."

"I do."

"I had always thought that my parents did not get along, but they did love each other. Although love is an emotion, it is a very important emotion. Without it, it is impossible to develop long-lasting relationships."

Uhura smiled. "Are you going the long route of telling me that you love me?"

Spock paused a moment, wondering why that made him feel somewhat nervous. "I suppose I am," he said. "I have learned that there is a certain love that one has for one's crew, one's best friend, and then the love I have for you is much different than all the rest."

Uhura stopped and looked at him. "Well that's so sweet."

Spock still held to the Vulcan way of not showing his emotions but he had realized that he could not do that with Uhura if he wanted to keep her. "I do love you, Nyota," he said.

Uhura smiled. "I love you too, Spock."

Bones was walking by as they were exchanging that sentiment. "Do you have to get all mushy out here on the beach?" he asked, just to be monotonous. He wondered if Spock ever told her how he found them on Altamid. He could not imagine a woman being okay with someone giving her a…well, it was not actually a tracking device, it just had a mineral in it that could be detected easily, even in tiny amounts.

Bones saw Jim coming out of the water after his swim so he walked over there. "So we're here for a whole week," Bones said as Jim was drying his face.

"Yeah," Jim replied. "Isn't it great?"

"Oh sure, if you like staying in the water all the time or lying on a beach."

"Don't tell me you're going to find something wrong with this place."

"So you go to the beach and you swim in the ocean and you walk around here seeing everything…and then what? You can do all that in one day."

"Come on, Bones. Get out there and have fun. Go into the city and do something else. The water feels great."

"I suppose I could go for a swim."

"Go ahead. It might actually melt some of that hard shell and let you out for a while."

"I doubt it."

Jim smiled and shook his head. "I'm going out with Carol tonight," he said.

"You? And her? Boy, I didn't see that coming. I thought she couldn't stand you."

"Why?"

"I didn't think she liked the way you treat women.

"What?"

"Oh come on. You were always running around when you were at the academy."

"That was a long time ago. Besides, Carol's different."

"Really? Well, good luck."

Jim got his tank top back on and went running along the beach. He thought Bones was probably right. It might get boring here before a week was over. He supposed that was the point of a vacation though…to make the work not seem so bad, especially if one enjoyed their job. He intended to get just as bored as time would allow.


	3. Chapter 3

After three days, a being appeared on Pacifica surrounded by light. His expression embraced anything but light because he only had one goal, and that was his revenge…murder, if that was what they wanted to call it. However, he would make James Kirk suffer first. He would make him watch while his beloved crew died, and then he would make him die an excruciating death.

Jim was standing outside looking up at the stars. He supposed he should get tired of looking at the stars since he was always on a starship, but looking at them from a planet was not like looking out a viewport. Carol leaned on his shoulder. "You love the stars, don't you?" she asked.

Jim smiled. "I suppose I do."

"You'll never be grounded, Jim Kirk."

Jim looked at her. "Not yet anyway. Why don't you join us on the Enterprise?"

"Then I would be one of your subordinates. What's that about the captain fraternizing with his crew?"

"Even captains need companionship."

"Is that all?"

"Maybe not all. I have to leave in a few more days, you know."

"But just think of all the fun we can have before you go."

"I think I've already been thinking about it."

Just then, Jim noticed something that looked like flashing light in the distance. "What was that?" he asked curiously.

"It could have been anything," Carol said thinking he was just trying to change the subject. "After all, we're in deep space." She turned toward the building. "I'll see you tomorrow, Captain."

"Oh, you're not going to call me captain now, are you?"

"It's only proper."

"Okay, Doctor."

Carol smiled and went to her own room. Jim looked back toward that flash of light they had seen. He supposed if it was of any significance, he would find out what it was soon. Right now, he was enjoying the breeze that blew in constantly from the ocean. He had enjoyed spending time with Carol, as he had before when she was on the ship. She had stayed on a space station after a few weeks in space. He supposed she just got tired of space, and being on a ship all the time. Several crew members had gotten tired of it and had let someone else take their place as they had visited space stations and planets with the Federation.

Bones came outside with a drink in his hand. "Are you nostalgic already?" he asked.

"Not exactly. Are you?"

"Absolutely not. At least on this planet, I know the air isn't going to suddenly go rushing out into the vacuum of space and I die before I even realize what's happening."

"Bones, you really need to see a psychiatrist."

"I just look at things the way they really are."

"No. You try to think of the worst thing that could possibly happen."

"You never know what's going to happen. You know, there have been a few times that if we had been in a different place on the ship, we would have been sucked out into space, dead before we ever knew what happened."

"But we weren't."

"Yeah, just by luck. How many more times can we cheat death?"

"Is that what you think we're doing?"

"Isn't it?"

"Just think of all the things you would never have seen if we weren't in space, Bones," Jim said.

"What? It's all mostly gas. It's just shaped in different forms and different colors."

"Come on, Bones."

"You have to admit that's true."

"If you want to look at it in a cynical way."

Jim looked out toward the horizon again. "Do they have storms on this planet?" he asked.

"I don't know," Bones replied. "Why? Are you getting nostalgic for earth?"

"I am sometimes. After all, it's home."

"I think it's going to be a long time before we see earth again."

"Probably. We'll be escorting dignitaries to a summit when we leave here. I believe they're being transported here now."

"Oh joy. We're gonna be escorting a bunch of grumpy old politicians to a conference they would rather not be at?"

"Something like that."

"So what's this talk about?"

"The Coridan System wants to join the Federation, and there are several who don't want that to happen. You know it's rich in dilithium, and there are some who are invading it to get that dilithium."

"So it's all about money, huh?"

"I guess you could say that. Isn't it always?"

"I would say most of the time it is."

They were silent a moment. "So who are these dignitaries?" Bones asked.

"The usual ones who like to argue," Jim answered. "Even a Tellurite."

"Oh great. They just argue for the sake of arguing."

"We just have to make sure they keep the debate off the ship."

"How can we do that? You put a bunch of people who are against each other together in a closed space, and they're just liable to clash."

"Hopefully not. I think I'm turning in. I have more meetings tomorrow. I don't want to be yawning while the admiral is talking."

"Good night."

Jim went to his apartment. He thought he was more rested than he had been in months, but he also thought it was getting a little boring. Tomorrow would be meetings and then they only had a few more days before they were off on another mission.

The next morning, Jim was up early because his meeting was rather early. He thought the admiral did not like him much. If he thought he would be late for a meeting, he was mistaken. He turned on the shower, and nothing happened. "Come on," he said. He called Ensign McCoy who was always around. "My shower isn't working. I have a meeting early this morning."

"I'm sorry, Sir, I will get someone here as soon as possible," McCoy replied.

Jim knew he did not have time to wait for someone to fix that so he would just have to skip the shower. He got dressed and went out the door, and almost ran right into Ensign McCoy. "Excuse me, Sir," McCoy said.

"I don't want to be late for my meeting, but I'm hungry this morning," Jim said. "How could my shower not be working?"

"I'm not sure, but it will be fixed."

"Good. Let's get going."

Spock came from his room as Jim was passing by. "Good morning, Captain," he said. "You have an early meeting this morning?"

"I do," Jim replied. "Is everything working okay in your room?"

"Not everything. I had to get dressed in the dark this morning."

"Your lights and my shower, huh? What's going on with this place?"

"Where are you headed now?"

"To get something to eat. I hope that's working. I'm starving this morning."

"I will accompany you, as I have something to discuss."

"Fine."

They went outside and were soon on their way. "So what did you want to discuss?" Jim asked.

"Our diplomatic mission," Spock said. "It concerns my father being among the dignitaries."

"Oh. Well, that shouldn't be a problem…should it?"

"No, Captain. I would believe that you will have less trouble from him than anyone else."

"Me too. If he's anything like you…then again." Jim looked at him. "He doesn't have a habit of bringing up rules, does he?"

"Captain, I am first officer, and it is my duty to..."

"I know that, Spock. I was just kidding. Are you concerned about his being there?"

"I have not spoken to my father many times since the tragedy of Vulcan. I think he was somewhat disappointed that I did not embrace the Vulcan way entirely and attend the science academy."

"Oh, and you think you two are not going to get along?"

"No. I am what you call…nervous. "

"Why? Do you think he's going to be angry with you?"

"I am not certain."

"Spock, I thought you and your father parted on good terms."

"I did not see him after he left the Enterprise, and as our mission has taken us deep into space, I have not seen him since. When I spoke to him, it was mostly business of some sort."

"So, you're afraid he's going to confront you about staying on the Enterprise rather than going off with all the other Vulcans."

"Precisely."

"Spock, I can tell you, if my father were here, I wouldn't mind listening to anything he had to say. I don't know why people waste time in conflict with people they love. Captain Pike was more like a father to me than anyone, and when he died, I felt alone in Starfleet, like no one else believes in me or trusts me."

"Your crew trusts you, Jim."

"I don't mean them. I'm talking about officials."

"As far as I'm concerned, you have proven yourself to be trustworthy, Jim."

"Only to you and the crew."

Suddenly, the transport they were in sputtered and stopped. "What happened?" Jim asked.

"I don't know, Sir," McCoy replied. "It's just dead."

"What else is going to happen today? First the shower, and now this."

"I'm sorry, Sir."

"Well, it's not your fault. Are they sure this place isn't falling apart?"

They got out of the transport. "So where is this place you're taking us for breakfast?" Jim asked.

"Just two more blocks, Sir," McCoy replied.

Jim blew out a breath as he looked down the street. "Fine. We can walk the rest of the way." He put his hat on which he hardly ever wore with his dress uniform.

Spock walked beside him. "It seems you're having a bad day," he remarked.

"Oh, the only way it can get worse I guess is having to sit in that meeting and listen to the admiral tell me everything I should do as though I am incompetent, but I'll listen anyway."

"Jim, I do not believe he intends for you to take it that way. It is simply his job to prepare you for anything you may face while you are on this mission at his command."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay. I just don't see why everything has to break down this morning."

As they were walking, Jim's communicator whistled at him. "Kirk here," he answered.

"Jim, some of the crew members have become ill," Bones said. "It's pretty severe."

"Will they be okay?"

"I'm not sure, Jim. It seems like they have some sort of flu."

"Flu? I thought we eradicated that long ago."

"Well, somehow it has gotten to this planet."

"How many of the crew are sick?"

"A dozen, Jim. It's just too many for this to be a coincidence."

Jim stopped walking. "What are you saying, Bones?"

"Nothing. I just don't see how this many got something like this."

"Just take care of them, Bones. Report it to Starfleet Command."

"That's just the thing, Jim. There's no way to communicate outside the planet. The communications array is messed up. They're working on it, but they haven't found what's wrong."

Jim absorbed that a moment. "Are you saying that we can't get a message off this planet?" he asked.

"That's what I'm saying."

Jim thought about everything that had happened that morning. "What's going on?" he asked. "There are too many things happening this morning. I'll get back to you, Bones."

Jim ended the transmission and looked at Spock. "There's something wrong here, Spock," he said.

Spock nodded. "I agree, Captain. Your bad luck, and now the crew has become ill. Perhaps it has something to do with the delegation."

"We haven't even started that yet."

"Perhaps someone wants to stop it from ever getting started."

"What kind of diplomat can sabotage the communications array here?"

Spock considered that. "That is a good point, Captain. Do you think someone is out against us?"

"I don't know. I don't want to jump to conclusions but something weird is going on around here. It started last night when…" Jim scowled.

"What happened last night, Captain?"

"Nothing. I…I just remember seeing something like a flash of light. Now that I think of it, it could have been a transporter light."

"But who would come here to cause us problems?" Spock asked.

"It may be nothing. I'm just wondering why all this is happening."

"Sometimes simultaneous events happen and it seems that there is a force at work, but it could only be a coincidence."

"What about this flu?"

"I am not certain, but it does bear consideration."

They walked on down to the place where they were eating. Jim hoped there was something good that he liked eating. He was still concerned about the events of the morning. He and Spock sat at a table and ordered their meals.

"So, have you and Uhura enjoyed this vacation?" Jim asked.

"Absolutely," Spock answered. "We have had a lot of…fun."

" _You_ had fun?"

"It is not against the Vulcan custom to have fun, Captain."

"And since you're half human, you make the most of it, right?"

"Yes."

Jim smiled at his friend's seriousness. He always took everything literally. He thought Bones and Spock made the trip through space more fun. Bones was always cynical about everything, and Spock was always serious, and tried to explain everything in a philosophical or logical way. It all made for a very interesting trip.

When they were finished eating, they went outside. "I have another transport for you, Captain Kirk," Ensign McCoy said.

"Oh great," Jim replied. "Are you sure it's not going to break down?"

The ensign looked a little bewildered for a moment. "I hope it won't, Sir."

Jim and Spock got into the transport. "Captain, do you believe the admiral will allow me to attend the meeting this time?" Spock asked.

"I don't know," Jim replied. "I don't see why he wouldn't. You have to know what's going on anyway."

They arrived at their destination this time, only to find everyone outside. They walked over to Admiral Carson. "Admiral, what's going on?" Jim asked.

"The sprinklers inside the building went crazy," Admiral Carson replied.

"Do you guys usually have this much trouble?"

"Never."

Just then, Jim's communicator whistled at him. He opened it. "Kirk here," he said.

"Jim, this flu is severe," Bones said. "It's not responding to any kind of treatment. Three people have already died."

"What?"

"I'm telling you, Jim. I've never seen anything like this. The scientists here are trying to help me. They think we might have come in contact with something out in space and it's just now starting to affect us."

"That's impossible…isn't it?"

"I don't know, Jim. But I know they're about to quarantine us all."

"Even me?"

"Yes, sir, even you."

Just then, Jim heard Admiral Carson's communicator whistle. "What can we do about this, Bones?" Jim asked.

"I don't know right now," Bones answered. "But if you start feeling sick, you come to me right then. Even Doctor Marcus is here trying to help."

"Have you found out anything about it?"

"It doesn't seem to be contagious from person to person."

Jim absorbed that a moment. "Are you saying it was distributed to the crew?"

"That's the way it looks, Jim."

"How?"

"I don't know. Maybe through something they drank or ate."

"Keep me informed, Bones."

Jim ended that transmission and looked at Spock. "Who would do something like this?" he asked. "And why?"

"I do not know, Captain, but I think a better question at the present would be _how._ "

Admiral Carson came over to them. "Captain Kirk, you should report to the hospital immediately," he said. "And you too, Commander Spock."

"Sir, Doctor McCoy just contacted me about what's happening," Jim said. "He said that…"

"Go to the hospital, Kirk. That's an order, and Ensign McCoy, you go with them."

Jim could see the fear on the Ensign's face. They went to the transport. "Take me to my apartment first," he said. "I'm not wearing this uniform all day."

"Sir, do you think we're all infected?" McCoy asked.

"I don't know, but we'll know soon."

After they were changed, Jim and Spock went to the hospital. Spock was shocked to see Uhura lying on a bed. He went over to her. "Nyota."

"What's happening, Spock?" Uhura asked.

"I do not know but the doctor is trying to find a cure. You did not tell me that you were here."

"I didn't have a chance."

Jim stood there and looked at Uhura and then at Bones. "What's happening?" Jim asked, and then he noticed that Bones had sweat on his forehead. "Bones?"

Bones looked at him and then almost fell but Jim caught him. "Bones!" He got him onto an empty bed.

"I'm sorry, Jim."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't know how to cure it."

"That's not your fault."

Jim had to step back as doctors and nurses began working on Bones. Spock came over to him. "Captain, this is very serious."

Jim backed up till he was against the wall. "How do we find an answer, Spock?" he asked.

"I do not know, but I will join the other scientists who are looking for a cure."

Jim looked at him. "Why are we not infected?"

Carol Marcus came over to them. "I have to take blood samples from the two of you," she said. She moved closer to Jim. "Captain, I believe the virus has been genetically altered. It is resistant to all the cures we have tried."

"Are you saying that someone…deliberately infected my crew with a genetically altered virus?"

"It seems to only be affecting the crew of the Enterprise. We are not certain how they became infected."

Jim and Spock gave the doctor blood samples and then sat to wait. Jim sat beside Bones, who had IV's in both arms and could not even raise up his head. "I'm usually the one who is always trying to save everyone else's lives," he said. "What's happening, Jim?"

"I don't know," Jim replied. "There are several working on it. Just hang in there, Bones."

"I told you space was full of deadly viruses and…" Bones closed his eyes.

"Bones?"

"I don't remember ever feeling this bad."

"I wonder if it's worse than the Melvarian mud flea vaccine makes you feel?"

Bones smiled slightly. "For a while there, I thought I might have killed you."

"How could they alter the virus, Bones?"

"Cause it to mutate. I don't know."

"Why are Spock and I not infected?"

"Are you suggesting that someone infected us deliberately? Who? Why?"

"I don't know, Bones, but I have to find out."

Jim was standing out on the balcony of the building that evening when Carol came out, along with Spock. "You and Spock are not infected with the virus," she said.

"How is that possible?" Jim asked. "If it's a virus…"

"As far as we can tell, it's not contagious from person to person. It had to be ingested either by drinking or eating something containing the virus."

"Then it _was_ deliberate."

Carol paused a moment. "It appears to be, Captain."

Jim and Spock just looked at each other. "I am just as puzzled as you are, Captain," Spock said. "However, I would surmise that whomever is responsible for this attack wants you and me to suffer because our crew is sick and dying and we can do nothing to help them."

Jim scowled at that. "Why? We haven't done anything to anyone…" He stopped midsentence as a thought came to him.

"Captain, I would like to know what you are thinking. There is only one person whom we took his crew from him, and he may have thought his crew truly died…"

"That's not possible, Spock. He's frozen in a warehouse on earth."

"We assume he is, Jim."

"How could he escape?"

"Someone would have to free him from stasis."

"Why? Don't they know how dangerous he is?"

"Someone desperate. Perhaps someone who heard or read about your miraculous recovery. I have been thinking about this, Captain, and it is the only logical explanation."

Jim was not sure what to say now. "If he's on this planet…"

"Captain, everyone is in grave danger if he is on this planet."

Jim looked out across the darkness. "That flash of light I saw. I knew it looked like a transport." He grabbed his communicator. "Kirk to Admiral Carson."

"Captain," the admiral answered.

"Admiral, we think there's a very dangerous being on this planet. Khan. He's on this planet! I don't know how, but he's…"

Just then, encircling light appeared behind Jim, and as he whirled around, he was looking right into the evil stare of Khan himself. He suddenly grabbed Jim by the arm as he was shocked by the sudden appearance of him.

"Captain!" Spock exclaimed and started toward Jim, but he was hit by a stun beam from Khan's weapon as he and the captain disappeared in transportation.

Carol was stunned by the whole event. She looked at Spock who was lying on the floor. She knelt beside him but he was out cold. She hurried inside and alerted everyone of what had happened. The whole place was soon on high alert. Bones wanted to get up but he could not. "He'll kill Jim!" he said.

"Doctor McCoy, you have to calm down," the nurse said.

"You guys have to do something to help us so we can rescue Jim!"

Just then, Keenser walked up beside Bones. He looked very sad, and Bones knew Scotty was sick too. Then he realized Keenser was not sick. "Hey, why isn't he sick?" he asked.

Carol realized what Bones was saying. "Keenser, have you been tested?" she asked.

Keenser shook his head. "Come with me," Carol said.

Bones wished he could get up and help. He knew what they were thinking…maybe Keenser was immune to the virus. If he was, they might have a way to make a vaccine. Right now, he was concerned about Jim…he was in the hands of a madman.

As Spock woke up from being stunned, he was concerned about Jim as well, but he was concerned about the crew. He was no longer confined to the hospital since he was not infected with the virus. He would find out where Khan had gone with the captain, and he would do something…


	4. Chapter 4

Jim found himself in a dark part of the planet, alone with Khan…the worst enemy he had ever faced. He was not sure he was still on Pacifica. He could not imagine Khan making it so easy for the others to find him. He had definitely not expected to meet Khan again as he looked at his pale face with evil blue eyes glaring at him under dark hair. "How did you get out of stasis?" Jim asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

Khan just stood there staring at Jim a moment. "You would really love to know that, wouldn't you… _Captain_?" Khan asked.

Jim tried not to look afraid, but he was finding it hard. He had seen Khan take down a whole army of Klingons including warbirds. Not to mention what he had done to them onboard the dreadnought. He had been unable to stop him once he got started. He hated his contemptuous way of saying "captain". He had done that the first time he ever met him. "Why are you doing this? It was you who infected the crew with some super virus, wasn't it?"

"Of course, it was me. And I'm here for my revenge against you. I want you to suffer. Your crew will die one by one, even your closest friends."

"Why? They never did anything to you."

"But the best way to make you suffer is to attack your crew. They will die as my crew died, unable to defend themselves."

Jim wanted to say that Khan's crew was not dead, but he knew that was the wrong thing to say because he could free the rest, and then they would truly be a threat to the galaxy. "You betrayed us."

"Not before you betrayed me! I was betrayed by your Admiral Marcus, and then by you! You call yourselves protectors and explorers of the galaxy, but you are traitors when it suits you."

"You can't betray someone who was never on your side in the first place. I never trusted you."

"You used me just like he did, and now I will make you suffer."

Jim took a step backward as Khan stepped toward him. He knew he was no match for Khan but he would not just stand and let him kill him. He thought maybe he was about to get to use some of those fighting techniques that Spock had tried to show him. However, he was certain that it would not have much effect on Khan.

Jim got into a fighting stance. "Oh, come now, Captain, you know you can't beat me in a fight," Khan said. "Why don't you take the first shot?"

Jim just stood there, wishing he had a blaster, but he was not sure it would have much effect on Khan either. He hated that smug look that Khan always had, and his way of using intimidation. He thought he was superior to everyone and everything. He was the total picture of arrogance, but then again, Jim supposed he had a reason to be arrogant.

Suddenly, Khan moved toward him and they met in a struggle, although Jim had to fight the instinct to just run. Each one landed a few punches, but it was a struggle of strength. Jim grabbed Khan by the hair and smashed his face into his knee which caused him to stagger backward a step or two. His recovery was only seconds, however, as he moved forward faster than Jim could react. Jim tried to prevent Khan from getting him down on the ground but it was futile. He landed hard on his stomach and Khan put his knee down into his back and pulled his right arm around behind him so far that he wondered if he would rip it out of the socket. "You're no match for me, _Captain._ I could snap your arm, your back, your neck before you could even begin to think about it."

Khan suddenly let go of him and just went and sat down on a rock and watched Jim as he got up to his knees. He glared at Khan as he stood up, wishing he could figure out a way to take him down. He knew Khan just wanted to intimidate him and try to make him feel inferior.

"How does it feel, Captain?" Khan asked. "Your crew is dying, and there's nothing you can do to save them. How does that make you feel?"

"There are people working on a cure to save them," Jim said defiantly. "If you think kidnapping and torturing me is going to stop that, you're mistaken."

"Oh, come now. Your friend, Spock, will be trying to find you. I'm sure he's tracing the transporter even as we speak. I may make you watch him die before I kill you."

Jim frowned, and Khan did nothing as he turned and ran. However, as he came around a rock, Khan dropped down right in front of him. Jim slid to a halt but he ran to his right. He did not get far before Khan was in front of him again, with his smug smile and not even breathing hard.

This time, Jim punched him, but of course, it had no effect on Khan. "I wish we had fired those torpedoes at you when we had the chance," Jim said.

That seemed to bring Khan's rage to the fore, and he attacked Jim and he found himself flat of his stomach on the ground again as Khan managed to jerk his legs from under him. He groaned at the pain but Khan grabbed him by the hair and jerked him up from the ground. He landed a few more hard punches, and Jim was sure he heard a bone crack, and he was glad to feel the ground under him again, although it seemed to know right where all his sore places were.

Khan just sat down and watched him then. Jim wished he had some way of getting to Khan but right now, he welcomed the darkness that took him over…

Spock was indeed trying to track the transporter beam that had taken Jim. He wished Scotty could help him. He was an expert at such things as this, but Scotty was not well. He only hoped that Dr. Marcus and the others could find a cure. He had been surprised that Keenser was unaffected by the virus, and they had found that he indeed had ingested the virus like everyone else. However, it had not made him sick. They were working to make a serum that would cure everyone. It would most likely take a long time though.

Spock went to sit beside Uhura again. She was sleeping, and he was very worried about her. He touched her forehead and could feel that she was very warm. "They're working on a cure, Nyota," he said softly.

Uhura opened her eyes. "You're worried," she said.

"Of course I am. When one loves a person, they want to keep them around as long as possible."

Spock did not want to tell her about what happened to the captain. He looked across the room as Bones was suddenly coughing. He tried to get off the bed and fell. Spock hurried to him and helped him back onto the bed. "I can't just lie here," Bones said.

"You are unable to do anything else, Doctor. You must rest."

"The crew is dying and I'm just lying here. Jim is out there…"

"There are times when we all must accept help rather than give help. This is one of those times for you."

"Have you located that maniac yet?"

"No, but we are trying. As soon as I know something, I will find him."

"What will he do to Jim before you get there?"

"I do not know, Doctor, but you must recover so that you can help him when I get him back here."

"He's our best friend, Spock. I don't know how he can have two friends who are so different."

"A person like Jim can have a variety of friends because of his own personality."

"If you only knew him when we were in the academy. You would never have thought he would be the captain of this ship."

Spock remembered the contempt he had for Jim Kirk when he sabotaged his simulation to win it because he did not believe in no-win scenarios. "He does not believe in no-win scenarios," he said. "He never gives up until he finds the way."

"We need to tap into some of that for him now, Spock. How do we help him?"

"I am not certain."

Just then, Ensign McCoy came rushing in. "Commander Spock, they have traced the transporter beam as far as they can, Sir," he said. "He's left the planet, Sir."

Spock looked at Bones. "Stay there, Doctor," he said and headed for the science lab.

John sat down beside his brother. "I take it you're not infected," Bones said.

"No," John replied. "They're trying to find the cure."

"I know." Bones was silent for a moment. "If I don't make it, you should become a doctor and join the Enterprise. Jim needs all the help he can get."

"I'm not a doctor."

"You could be."

"I don't want to be."

Bones closed his eyes. "Just take care of yourself."

Spock hurried into the science lab and studied the information that was available. "I will take a transport ship and trace the signature," he said. "I will find Jim, and defeat Khan."

"You can't beat him alone," Carol declared. "You should take someone with you."

"I will not take any chances this time. I will take weapons along to destroy Khan. He is much too dangerous to allow him to be awakened again."

"What about the rest of his crew?"

"He obviously thinks they are dead. It would be very interesting to know how he was awakened and who awakened him."

"I'm just glad they didn't awaken the whole crew."

"There is always a bright side, Doctor. Just save our crew while we try to save this planet…and perhaps the whole Federation."

"I will do my best."

Spock left the hospital to find a ship. He wished he had the Enterprise but he had no crew at the time. As he was about to hail a transport, he heard someone yell, "Commander Spock!"

Spock looked around to see Ensign McCoy coming toward him. "Sir, I know the perfect ship and I also know where you can get the weapons you need."

Spock paused only a moment. "Lead on, Ensign."

They were soon at the Starfleet headquarters, and Ensign McCoy was true to his word. Spock selected the weapons he needed. "Commander Spock, I would like to go with you," McCoy said.

Spock looked at him a little puzzled. "This will be a very dangerous mission, Ensign," he said. "You do not have knowledge of Khan as the captain and I do."

"I'm a fast learner. You don't have anyone else from your crew to go with you. You need someone you can trust. I can at least fly the ship for you."

Spock could see that McCoy was anxious to prove himself, and he agreed that he probably needed someone to help him, but as Doctor McCoy was desperately ill, he did not want to endanger his brother. "Such a dangerous mission as this is not the place for proving oneself, Ensign. If we succeed at this, you should talk to the captain about joining the Enterprise. He will most likely need more people. You are an exceptional officer, and I believe you are highly trustworthy, but I do not wish to put you in this type of danger."

"Sir, that was why I joined Starfleet."

"Yes, but your brother is very ill, and you should be with him. Plus, if I can capture Khan again, we may use his blood to develop a cure for the crew. If I cannot, we must rely on what we already have. Now, show me where to get a ship."

"Yes sir."

McCoy led Spock to a ship he could use and watched as he climbed aboard. He wished he was going with him but he supposed he was not experienced enough to be in such a situation.

Spock entered the coordinates into the ship and headed out. He hoped Khan was not expecting him, but he had the feeling that he was. Maybe he was playing right into his trap. Whatever the matter was, he would face it, and rescue his friend if possible.

Jim was just waking up wondering where he was for a moment and then he remembered. He tried to get up fast but he remembered everywhere he had been beaten then. He looked around to see Khan sitting right where he had been before, and he realized the sun was already coming up. "Finally awake, I see," Khan said.

Jim thought the thing he hated most about Khan was his arrogance. He wished he could get up and pretend that he had no pain, but it was impossible. However, he managed to get up anyway and glared at Khan. "What good do you think you're doing anybody?" he asked.

"I want you to suffer," Khan replied. "And once I'm done with you, I will have my revenge on Spock, and then the Federation."

Jim frowned. He realized they had to stop Khan even if he had to die to do it. "What have they done to you?"

"People who pretend to be peacekeepers, and who pretend they are only explorers. They're really invaders who think anyone who doesn't accept their way of life are not acceptable, and should be eliminated or punished."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it? Even now, you're planning a delegation to decide if a star system should be able to join your federation, or whether others who disagree should be able to continue to pilfer it. Only if they meet your standards will they be allowed to join. Am I correct?"

"How do you know about that?"

"Your primitive systems are so easy to gain access especially when one has an advanced system like your Enterprise to work with."

Jim was surprised by this information. "You used the Enterprise to do all this?" he asked.

"Just think of what all you could accomplish if you used the technology you have onboard your own ship."

Jim knew it would be traced back to the Enterprise. "How did you get onto the Enterprise?" he asked. He had the instinct to run again but he knew it would only get him hurt worse.

"That was the easy part."

Khan just stared at him with his evil stare, and Jim knew he was just waiting for him to make a move so he just sat down. "So, what are we going to do? Just sit here and stare at each other?" Jim asked.

"Oh no, Captain. You may pretend that you are not thinking about what's happening to your crew but I know you are. You're trying to think of a way to get out of here even now, and you're hoping that your friends will find you. I'm counting on your Vulcan friend as well. After all, you know where the cure for your crew is."

Jim realized what Khan meant, and thought they would not dare kill him. He wondered just what Khan thought he would do. He was sure Spock would not just come into this situation alone, but then again, he was not so sure.

Spock left Pacifica and began his trace on the transporter beam. It was a very faint trace, but he only wondered if it was Khan's plan for him to find it…

Khan continued to taunt Jim. "Your friend, Doctor McCoy," he said. "He may be dying while you sit here. What is it you call him? Bones? I suppose his bones will be taken back to Earth."

Jim glared at him. He hated the thought that Bones could die. He was a good friend even if he was a cynical pessimist. "Bones will fight," he declared.

"He can't fight this virus. Humans have no immunity. It's ravaging his body even as we speak. He must be raging with fever, unable to even sit up."

Jim stood up, and he saw the amusement on Khan's face. He knew he was only trying to make him angry so he would attack him. Jim looked across the terrain of the planet they were on…or maybe it was a moon. It was definitely not Pacifica, but it had water and was similar to Pacifica. He was on a sandy shore that looked very similar to the shore of Hawaii with rocks and then there was a lush jungle, but it had strange trees and undergrowth.

"You can't escape this place, Captain," Khan said. "Do you really think I would bring you to a place that you could escape?"

"What did you bring me here for?" Jim asked in frustration. "Just so you can talk me to death? So you can sit there and gloat?"

"To see your frustration and your sorrow, knowing that you can do nothing for your crew…your family."

Jim just glared at him a moment. He knew he might be asking for it but he would put some of that back to him. "It must have been so traumatic for you when all those torpedoes exploded," he said. " _Everyone you held most dear_ was blown to bits." He saw that smug smile leave Khan's face then and a look of hate and fury replaced it…but there was something else too. Could it be sadness?

Spock was still tracing the transporter signal. It was a very elusive signal, but it was there…very faint. He would keep on it because it was the only hope of finding Jim. He just hoped he would not be too late to save him from Khan.

Jim had never thought of Khan as actually caring for anyone, but he thought maybe he actually did care for those people frozen in stasis whom he thought were dead. "Have you grown colder during your time in space, Captain?" Khan asked. "You've been out there so long that you don't care for anyone like you used to. All you care about is your next mission? You have an interesting captain's log. You feel lonely in space even though you're on a ship full of people."

"You're wrong."

"Have you figured out who you are yet?"

"I'm trying to figure out who you are, Khan. I think you're the one who's lonely. You live for vengeance and nothing else. What kind of life is that? Living on dark worlds, hiding."

"So is the life of a superior being because others only wish to use them, and don't understand."

"You're not superior in anything except being a savage."

Khan suddenly stood up, and Jim waited to see what he would do. "Well, I think your friend Spock must be getting closer now," Khan said. "I must prepare for his arrival."

Jim did not know what that meant but he was surprised when Khan just turned and walked away. What did he mean _prepare?_ Jim wished he had a way to contact someone or to get off this planet. He wondered if maybe he could find the transporter device, but he was sure Khan would not leave something so obvious for him to find. He would not just stand here. He went the same way Khan went to see where he was going. He moved as quietly as possible until he came to a big rocky outcropping on the sandy shore. He backed up against the rock and got up his nerve to look around the rock, but he was almost face to face with Khan.

Jim gasped and backed up slightly, but Khan grabbed him and they were once again in a struggle for dominance. There was one thing about Khan: he did not fight much with fists. He fought to cause pain. He kneed Jim in the groin but Jim did not let himself stay down. As Khan was coming at him again, he met him in a leap with his foot to his chest. Then Jim ran. He had to find a place somewhere to hide and figure out what to do, but first, he wanted to figure out what Khan's plan was. He did not know where Khan had been headed but he thought he might know if he found it. He looked behind him, and Khan was gaining on him. Jim tried to run faster, but the sand made it difficult.

Soon, Khan caught up with him, and Jim was not sure what happened, but he was suddenly not running anymore but lying flat of his back, and Khan was leaning over him. "Good night, Captain," he said.

Spock thought he was getting closer to the destination of the transporter. It was in the same system, but Khan had chosen his destination carefully. It was the one inhabitable moon in this system that was not inhabited. It was small and did not have much in the way of land, but it had two large islands. Spock knew small worlds like this had light gravity. He would arrive at the moon that afternoon…or at least by the time he was going by.

Jim woke up to find that he was still lying on the beach. He certainly did not want to tangle with Khan again. He thought every inch of him ached, but he got up slowly. At first, he did not see Khan and wondered if he had just left him lying there, but then he emerged from the jungle with that same arrogantly confident look that he always had. Jim hated that he was so startled by Khan's sudden appearance, but he tried to look defiant.

Just then, they heard a ship. "I wonder who that is," Khan said in his smug way.

Jim took his chance and ran. This time he headed for the jungle, which was made up of what looked like palm trees and other strange trees that seemed to tower hundreds of feet in the air and had huge leaves. He made it to the jungle, and he could hear Khan behind him. Jim realized too late that there were also vines in this forest as he tripped over one, but he got up quickly and continued to run. He could hear the ship above. He was sure it was Spock but he was also sure he could not beam him out of there either. Spock also could not bomb the place as long as he was there. Just then, he heard a screeching sound as the engines of the ship whined.

Spock had seen Jim go into the forest, but as he had passed over the first part of the island, something had caused interference with the engines. He had also seen Khan go right into the forest after Jim. Spock had tried to shoot Khan but he had moved too quickly. However, he left a trail of burned sand behind him. He definitely could not see Jim or Khan in the forest below because of the trees and their gigantic leaves. He was tracking them by heat sensors in the ship. Khan was getting closer to Jim as they ran through the thick forest. Spock was sure that the only way they would take him down was the same as he did last time…hand to hand. He would have to set the ship down and go after Khan on foot.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim had never considered himself a good runner, but he was trying his best to stay ahead of Khan. It was hard to run at a full run in thick trees and vines, but he supposed even Khan had to consider all that.

Jim was soon running uphill slightly, and then came to a small ledge. He jumped off and landed in soft sand and rolled on down the rest of the hill. He was up as fast as he could get up and continued on his run. However, Khan had simply jumped down the entire way and landed right behind him. He grabbed Jim by the back of his jacket and jerked hard enough that he fell flat of his back. Jim tried to scramble away from him but Khan grabbed him around his neck from behind.

Suddenly, everything that Spock had taught him came to his mind. _When one is defending one's self, they must be fast in order to have the element of surprise on their side._ _You will not be able to pull someone's arms or hands loose when they are choking you. Their focus is on squeezing your neck. You must attack the face or other areas of the body to reduce the grip on your neck._

Instead of doing what he usually did, Jim rammed his elbow into Khan's side as hard as he could and he definitely felt his hold on his neck grow less, so he hit him again, and then he used his own momentum to catapult Khan over his shoulder. Jim fell almost on top of him but he got up fast and started running again. He thought maybe Khan was surprised at that move. He was surprised himself, but he had gotten away from him.

Spock had landed the ship on the side of the island that Jim was headed for. Jim continued to run, wondering if his lungs could take much more. He heard a cry of rage from Khan behind him, and then he tackled him. Jim struggled to get away but Khan was fast…

Spock was coming through the jungle when he heard Jim's cry of pain. He headed in the direction of the sound, and he was well-armed. He just hoped he would not be too late to save Jim. Whether or not he could save him, he would end Khan's ability to cause pain and destruction.

Doctor Marcus sat down beside Bones' bed. "We've been able to isolate the antibodies in Keenser's blood to make a serum," she said.

"Who would have thought?" Bones asked without opening his eyes. "Have you heard anything from Jim?"

"No. Spock went out after him."

"If Khan kills them both, he won't be done."

"I think my father was right. They should have been destroyed."

"Maybe he was right in a way, but his method was not right. As evil as Khan is, he should be destroyed. Who knows what the rest of his crew would be like?"

"Could anyone ever take that chance to find out?"

"I don't know. That's not my decision. As long as they're in stasis like that, there's a chance that someone will try and wake one of them."

Carol considered what Bones said. "It would be better if they were destroyed then," she said.

Bones did not answer. Carol lay a cold cloth on his forehead. She had never seen Leonard McCoy when he was not the one caring for the sick. She hoped she could save his life this time.

Jim was trying to get his breath back as Khan had jerked him up off the ground onto his dislocated hip and shoved him up against a tree just as Spock came into view. He aimed his weapon at Khan. "Let him go," he demanded.

"Kill him, Spock!" Jim said. "That's an order!"

Khan kicked Jim's right leg sending him into all new agony, but Khan did not let go of him. "I can kill him in an instant," he said as he glared at Spock.

"Let him go," Spock said again. "I _will_ kill you."

"You don't believe I will kill him."

Spock held his weapon steady but he knew Khan would kill Jim if he did not do something. His options were limited because Khan was using Jim for a shield. "You can't let him get us both, Spock," Jim said through gritted teeth.

"Will you drop your weapon or watch your friend die?" Khan asked as he grabbed Jim's head.

Spock was trying to concentrate. He knew if he placed the shot just right, he could make it pass through Jim without killing him and kill Khan at the same time. Of course, he would have to shoot him more than once. It would hurt Jim, but he would survive…at least, Spock hoped he could. He could see in Jim's eyes that he knew what he was about to do. Jim closed his eyes…

"The serum is almost ready," Carol said as she came to Bones' bed again. He did not respond as his fever was raging. "It won't be long now, Doctor." She hoped they could save him as much as she hoped they could save Jim. Doctor McCoy had been very kind to her, and she had even gotten used to his cynical outlook while she was on the Enterprise. He had been an amusing shipmate, and she knew how seriously he took his job.

She moved over to Uhura next. "Where's Spock?" she whispered.

Carol knew Uhura did not know that Khan was in the picture, and she was sure Spock did not want her to know because she would only be worried about him. "He'll be back in here soon," she said. "The serum is almost ready."

Carol moved on over to Scotty next. She thought he looked weaker than all the rest, and Keenser was sitting next to him. "It's almost ready," she said trying to reassure him.

Ensign McCoy went over to his brother. "Leo," he said as he sat down next to him. "Don't you die on me. Who am I supposed to brag to when I accomplish something?"

"You can always call Peg," Bones said quietly without opening his eyes.

"She doesn't like volleyball though."

"I'm not dead yet."

John clutched his brother's hand. "You just can't die," he said.

"Oh, you're not going to cry, are you? You'll get my shirt wet."

John was definitely used to his brother's sarcasm. "You can always think of something clever to say, can't you?"

"Doesn't take much. You just have to have a brain. Don't sit there and worry about me. Go see what you can do to help. Go on."

John reluctantly stood up. "I'll be back soon."

Bones groaned slightly as John left. Not only did this disease take one's strength but it caused the whole body to ache. He hated lying on a bed especially when he was aching.

Soon, Carol came back with vials of serum. She gave Scotty the first because his vital signs were weaker than the rest. Ten of the crew members had already died from the sickness. She was hoping the serum would prevent any more of them from dying. They were not certain but it was certainly worth a try.

Jim was lying on the ground as Spock was filling Khan full of holes with the most powerful blaster he could find. He shot right into his face. He did not like the task but Khan was too dangerous to be left to cause more destruction and death. When he was certain he was dead, Spock turned to Jim. He groaned as Spock touched him. "I'm sorry, Jim," he said.

"I know you had to do it," Jim said through gritted teeth. "Is he dead?"

"Yes. I am certain that no one could live in the condition his body is now in."

"I don't know if I can get up."

"I will help you, Captain."

Jim thought he would be sick as Spock got him up. His right hip was dislocated and he had a blaster wound on his left side. "I think I need another vacation from this vacation," he said, but he looked at Khan's riddled body.

"I did not enjoy that task, Captain, but I felt it was necessary…"

"I know, Spock. Let's get out of here. Where's the ship?"

"This way, Captain."

They headed through the jungle with Spock practically carrying Jim. Of course, they could not move fast. "I don't know which side hurts worse," Jim said.

"It is not much further, Captain," Spock replied.

"I have to stop a minute."

They stopped beside a tree, and Jim almost cried out with pain. "I don't think stopping helps either," he said.

"Jim, we must hurry. You are bleeding. I do not want to be responsible for your death."

"You won't be."

As they moved along, suddenly, they heard something behind them. They looked at each other, and then suddenly, Khan tackled them both. Jim landed on the ground, but Spock was in a tumble with Khan. Jim could see what was happening but he was not sure how he could help. He would try to make his way to the ship. He began pulling himself along with his arms and hands, unable to stop himself from grunting. The sand did not make for good traction for his hands, nor did it help him pull himself along, but he used trees when he had to as he crawled. He could hear commotion behind him as Spock and Khan were in combat.

Jim pulled himself along as quickly as he could and finally reached the edge of the jungle and could see the ship. He would get inside and at least call for some help. It was not an easy task to get into the ship but he was determined. Once inside, he had to pause to rest a moment but then he dragged himself on and found the communication station. He flipped on the power and grabbed the mic. He sat there a moment trying to get some breath.

"Captain…James Kirk to anyone who can hear me," Jim said.

"This is Pacifica Security."

"We need help out here now! We need some firepower out here! Trace this transmission!"

"We read you, Captain."

Spock had picked up a club-shaped limb from a tree and swung it at Khan just as he was getting up again. He made contact with his already bloodied and damaged head. Spock was beginning to wonder if anything could kill this horror. He had been certain that he was dead before. However, he remembered the doctor saying that Khan's cells regenerated at an alarming rate. Khan did not get up so fast that time so Spock ran for the ship. If he could get inside and get into the air, they could destroy Khan. He knew Jim must have made it to the ship by now, and maybe he had called for help. Spock knew the others could get there faster since they would not be following a weak signal.

Spock soon came out of the jungle. He ran for the ship and as he was reaching the door, he yelled, "Jim!"

"I'm here!" Jim yelled.

Spock got into the pilot's seat and they were lifting off quickly because Jim had already gotten the power started on the ship. When they got into the air, Spock fired everything at the location of Khan. Jim was sitting in the floor of the ship. He looked up at Spock who looked like he had been in a brawl. "Well, it looks like we beat him again," he said. "We'll burn his remains this time."

"I wholly agree, Captain," Spock replied. "I would rather not tangle with this individual again."

"I hope I never even hear his name again."

It was not long until ships from Pacifica Security arrived on the planet. They could see that Spock had set the ship down and they could see Khan's remains lying on the ground, so they landed. Spock took a weapon with him as he headed out of the ship. "Burn it here, Spock," Jim said.

"Yes, Captain," Spock replied.

The others came from their ships as Spock exited his ship. Khan was definitely dead this time. However, they built a fire and burned what remained. "I must get the captain to the hospital," Spock said. "See to this fire."

"Yes sir," another officer said.

Spock hurried back to the ship where Jim was still where he had been before. "We are on our way now, Jim," he said.

"Good," Jim replied. "I think I'm starting to be numb all over now."

Spock hurried back to Pacifica and to the hospital and Jim was soon in a room although he was in agony again as he gripped the bars on the bed. He was surprised to see Bones come into his room. "Bones," he said.

Bones was not feeling a hundred percent by any means but he wanted to care for his friend. Carol was there also. "Let's put him to sleep," Bones said. He got the hypospray. "Good night, Jim."

Jim grunted like he always did when Bones stuck him with a hypospray but then he was out…

As Jim woke up, he felt very relaxed. "I believe he's waking up, Doctor," a female voice said…not just any voice. He knew who that was.

Jim opened his eyes but he was very groggy. Bones leaned over him, and Carol was there also. "Yeah, I'd say he is," Bones said. "So how do you feel?"

"Sleepy," Jim replied.

"You're lucky you got to sleep through the whole thing. Had to practically put you back together."

"Just so long as no one can put Khan back together."

"Um, no, I went out there and made sure. He's definitely not coming back."

"That's good news. How's Spock?"

"Ah, do you even have to ask?"

"As logical as always, huh?"

"No less, that's for sure."

"I see you're just as cynical and sarcastic as always so I guess you're doing well too. How's the rest of the crew?"

"Well, we lost ten, but everyone else is okay."

"Ten."

"Plus, Mister Chekov is leaving the ship."

Jim would have sat up if he could. "What?"

"Now relax."

"Relax? What? Why?"

"He had to go while you were out, so Spock let him go. It's his mom. She's very ill."

Jim absorbed that a moment. "What do you mean, Spock let him go? He can't…get him in here."

"Jim, he had to go then."

"How long have I been out?"

"Three days, Jim."

Jim was surprised by that. "You were in serious condition," Bones informed him. "You were lucky I didn't have to replace that hip, and that blaster shot didn't help you any. Now lie still, and you'll be as ornery as you ever were."

Jim relaxed on the bed. "Who's going to replace Chekov?" he asked.

Bones stopped what he was doing as an idea came to him. Jim noticed his silence. "Wow, that must be some idea," he said. "Who is it?" Then he realized who he must be thinking of. "Your brother? Bones, he calls me Sir all the time and…"

"He's just nervous and young, Jim. He didn't go through the academy with you like I did and saw all your antics."

"Oh, so he just has a lot of respect for me, but you don't?"

Bones pretended to consider that. "Well, yes and no, but I'm your friend so I don't have to respect you so much."

"Thanks, Bones."

"You're welcome. Now be quiet while I examine you."

"Is your brother a genius?"

"Uh, well, he's anxious to learn. I'll tell you that. And anxious to impress."

"How much longer before I can get up from here?"

"Another day."

"Why? I feel fine."

"You get up on that hip now, and you'll have trouble the rest of your life. One more day isn't going to kill you."

"It might."

"No. It won't."

"At least bring me a data card or a ship log or something."

"Sure. Now, be quiet."

Spock was arriving at the hospital to see Jim, and Uhura was with him. They went to Jim's room where Bones was coming out. "How is the captain, Doctor?" Spock asked.

"He's fine," Bones said in his usual aggravated way. "He better stay on that bed."

Spock and Uhura went into the room. "Spock, how could you give Chekov leave without telling me?" Jim asked.

"I could not get your approval, Captain, and he could not spare anymore time," Spock replied. "He did ask me to give you a message." He gave Jim a notepad.

Jim read the message and he knew he was not angry at Chekov. He looked at Spock. "I guess he had to go," he said. "We may already have a replacement."

"May I ask who, Captain?"

Jim looked at him a moment. "I think I'll keep you in suspense a while, Mister Spock."

"As you wish, Jim, but I will not be in suspense. I will simply wait for you to tell me."

Uhura could not help but smile. "If you're trying to get back at him for letting Chekov go without your order, you're doing it in vain, Captain," she said. "He has the patience of an Orion slug."

Spock looked at her. "There is simply no logic in being impatient. One will most likely accomplish something or learn something at the time which it will happen and being impatient about it usually has no affect on the outcome or the time of the event."

Jim rolled his eyes at that. "Spock, bring me a data pad or something to do while I'm here, because I actually do get bored. I can try and organize something while I'm lying here."

"As you wish, Captain. I will return shortly."

Uhura smiled. "I'm glad you're feeling well, Captain," she said.

"Thank you, Lieutenant."

"I am pleased as well at your recovery," Spock added.

"Thanks."

The next day, Jim was up as soon as Bones would allow it. He limped slightly on his hip as it felt a little stiff, but Bones assured him that it would get better with time, but he insisted that he do no running or fighting. The Enterprise was still almost on schedule for its departure, but the diplomats were none too happy about having to wait.

"We have many impatient beings onboard, Captain," Spock said as Jim boarded the ship.

"Well, I guess they better learn a little Vulcan patience," Jim replied. "The ship has to be prepped and everything has to be loaded before we leave. I have to get everyone in their places."

"I assure you everyone is already in their places, Captain, and the ship is almost loaded as we speak. I took the liberty of taking care of most of these tasks."

Jim stopped and looked at him. "Thanks, Spock."

"You're quite welcome. I also got a report that it has been found that someone indeed freed Khan from his cryotube. The cryotube was discovered with the shield broken."

"Khan broke his way out?" Jim asked.

"He could not have been freed without being thawed first, Captain. There was no malfunction found in the cryotube so it is likely that someone freed him. The security footage has been altered as well, but they are suspicious of one Commander Jeffrey Stone whose wife suddenly made a miraculous recovery. I have received no further information."

"So he wanted a cure for his wife."

"That is the way it seems, Captain."

"Desperation makes people do crazy things. Keep me informed."

"Yes, Captain."

Jim walked on into the ship and headed for the Bridge. "Captain on deck!" someone said and everyone stood at attention as Jim passed by.

Sometimes Jim thought that was a little embarrassing but it was protocol. As he rounded a corner in the corridor, Bones joined him. "Back out there in space again," Bones said. "I just hope we don't run into anymore deadly viruses."

"Probably not," Jim replied. "Right now, we have a bunch of irritable diplomats to deal with."

"That may be even worse than a deadly virus. At least with a virus, you know what to expect. Diplomats are liable to be on your side one minute and trying to kill you the next."

"Come on, Bones."

"You know there's a Tellurite here, don't you? I'd like to punch him right in that pig nose."

"You met him already?"

"Yeah. I had the great pleasure of scanning everyone when they came aboard. And they all complained that I was invading their space, and that you were not there to greet them as they came aboard."

"Spock was there, right?"

"Of course, but they know you're the captain."

"Well, I'll see them later."

"Oh, you sure will. There's going to be a big dinner in the mess hall."

Jim stopped then and looked at Bones. "Not alien foods again," he said.

"Oh, I'm sure there'll be a variety this time."

"Good."

Jim continued walking and got into the turbo lift. "Although, I'm sure there's going to be someone who will say _Captain, you must try this,_ " Bones continued.

"That doesn't mean I have to, Bones," Jim said.

"Just get them all drunk and then they won't know the difference."

"That's the last thing we need."

Jim walked out onto the Bridge, and Ensign McCoy said, "Captain on the Bridge!"

"Bones, would you tell your brother that he doesn't have to say it that loud," Jim said quietly.

Jim went on to the Captain's chair. He opened the comm channel. "Mister Scott, how are things down there?" he asked.

"Ready to go, Captain," Scotty answered.

Spock walked onto the Bridge and stood beside Jim. "Well, here we go," Jim said. "Mister Sulu, take us out of port."

They were soon out of port and in space again, on their way to Babel, a neutral planet that was on neither side, so that none of the diplomats could say that anyone was being swayed in one direction or another.

Jim knew where wealth was concerned there was always controversy, and it was that way with this group because of the dilithium in the Coridan system. Many of the delegates that were to debate did not want Coridan controlled by the Federation so that they could have free mining in the system with no regulation. It would be a long trip…


End file.
